Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-216184 discloses a medical display device that displays multiple types of images, such as color images and monochrome images, side by side in the form of tiles in such a manner that the borders of the images are adjacent to each other. When displaying images side by side in the form of tiles in this manner, the borders of the images are determined, and a correction process suitable for each image is performed.